magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Adremeri
Adremeris are not often seen unless one travels beneath the seas. Wild adremeris live their entire lives underwater, and those who are companions of magi surface only to meet with their owners. While hatchlings live with their parents and learn to hunt early, it is the magi who mostly feed them and raise them. They are skillful hunters, and it is not often that their prey evades them. These creatures can obtain incredible speeds underwater, due to the strong fins upon their backs and tails. They eat much over the course of a day, to replenish the energy that they burn. They sleep in groups, because they are most vulnerable while asleep. If attacked, the whole group reacts, making quick work of the predator with their sharp teeth. Tiny, incredibly hard scales under their fur protect the adremeri against injuries. Egg A fin has sliced through the side of this egg. Hatchling It is well known that one of the most mischievous hatchlings a magi can raise is the adremeri. They are insatiably curious, constantly getting into everything and exploring. If not for their speed, other aquatic creatures would pose serious threats to these hatchlings, perhaps rightly - nothing is safe from these little ones. Nests and caves where water creatures make their homes are frequently being invaded and investigated. Although extremely active, this adremeri hatchling sleeps for a large part of the day, usually in a pile with other young ones. It's playfulness can be difficult for you when attempting to work - they leap in and out of water, instigating miniature sparring sessions and demanding attention. It is important to reward adremeri, as they are stubborn and difficult to train. They are particularly fond of bananas from the south, and often beg for these favorite treats. Adult Adremeri usually live along the bottom of ocean floors, where the rock naturally forms caverns and tunnels. They also are known to burrow into sand, making dens in which to live, although it is more common for them to reside in tunnels they create with their magic. These tunnels are long and narrow, making it impossible for predators to reach the adremeri or their hatchlings while they rest. While they are social creatures, prone to loneliness, they tend to hunt alone. Adremeri possess keen eyesight and sensitive fins alert them to the presence of prey. Small ears, useless under water, are thought among some magi to be proof that they were once land based. This companion's speed makes it a valuable hunter, able to bring back some of the most rare magical ingredients from the depths. These potent sea herbs strengthen both your spells and potions, and a tasty treat is always offered to your companion in return. This small creature loves in particular the dried grapes from Synara. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 91 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (January 15 - February 14 2010) * Released: January 15, 2010 * Sprites: GlassWalker, BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Origins: This creature's appearance is based on a otter, a real animal. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Otters Category:Water